One 'Wonderful' Fortnight
by IceQueenandFireQueen
Summary: This is for the Irish Lass' Challenge. Once upon a time, the Grimm adults decided to go on vacation and left Uncle Jake and the children behind. As weddings, babies, truth or dare, soap operas, movie nights, puckabrina, makeovers, pranks, and more crazy stuff overtakes the Grimm's lives, will they survive? WINNER OF THE CONTEST! 2nd Place in Elligoats Best Story of 2015!
1. Veronica Teached Basil Boxing

**Hey guys, This is for The Irish Lass' challenge, and it will not be one-shots, but a full blown out story. Pinocchio is spelled wrong and some other thigns are as well because I typed it on a phone, sorry. :(**

* * *

Veronica Teaches Basil how to box

Sabrina and Daphne sat on a couch in the living room. Daphne was watching her favorite TV show on the teen channel. Sabrina thought it was more like a soap opera, but not to Disappoint her beloved sister, she had agreed to 'watch' it with her.

After all, Daphne was romance-deprived ten year old after all, the fourteen year old blonde thought as her eyelids began to droop. Just a...

Her thought remained unfinished as she drifted into a fitful sleep.

Meanwhile, Puck was up in his room, and he'd just finished pigging his face with Left over yellow lasagna.

"Hmm..." he muttered. "I should get ready to pull another prank on a certain Grimm." He said thoughtfully, rubbing his stomach.

"But that calls for a piece of purple pizza! Its wonderful for inspiration!" Puck hopped up, and letting his pink wings sprout from his back, flew out of his awesome room and into the hall, all the way down to the kitchen.

"Where in the world could the pizza be?" He muttered, opening the fridge and poking his head inside. He caught sight of some indigo squid soup, and all thoughts of purple pizza vanished into thin air. Grabbing the bowl, he left the fridge door ajar and stalked off, already downing the soup.

He concluded his snack with a average (for him) burp and set the bowl on the counter, and not even bothering to wipe his now indigo mouth, he stalked off with his nose high, in a happy mood.

He walked into the living room, and was about to make a cocky remark, when he noticed a TV show blaring, and Daphne sitting right in front of it, eyes oogling.

"Relpha! You're better off without the jerk!" She began to yell at the screen running her hands through her hair as she groaned.

Sabrina was on the couch, and taking up the entire thing, she lay there, sleeping soundly.

Suddenly an air for a prank wafted by Puck's nose. He went back to the kitchen. He was going to get creative

As he walked in, he faced the oven, and he wiped his mouth, but he noticed the ink had sunken into his lip, and wasn't going out. That was the plan.

Using his hands, he scraped the remained ink out of the bowl and into a small napkin.

Henry was sitting on the porch, with Granny Relda, Veronica, Elvis, and Uncle Jake around him.

They were silent.

The adults and dog watched four year old Basil run through the sprinklers on the lawn.

"Well..." Veronica said awkwardly.

"Its a good time as ever." Henry shrugged.

"Yes. Lets go." Granny Relda concluded, and they stood up, Elvis, Uncle Jake, and Basil following soundlessly after.

Mr. Canis and Red sat together, and concluded their meditation.

"Red?" Mr. Canis began, "Are you hungry?"

With a barely coherent nod, the two soundlessly walked to the house and into the living room through the back door.

Pinocchio, meanwhile, was lugging a bug book down the stairs. He had grown quite a bit in the last few years, but the book was heavy as always.

He had wanted to read the volume on the hammock outside, but stopped when he reached the living room, suddenly interested in the scene taking place.

Puck had a bowl of ink, it seemed, standing over Sabrina's head. Sabrina was sleeping on the couch.

Daphne was on the ground in front of the TV, not noticing anything.

and Red entered through the back door as Veronica, Henry, Granny Relda, Uncle Jake, Elvis, and Basil entered through the other door. They all stared at Puck, who was about to proceed with his latest prank when Daphne turned the TV off and she suddenly realized the gathering and the prank.

"Puck!" She yelled with such a force that Sabrina awakened at once, and scrambling, fell aside, and let the ink slop onto the couch, and watched it soak in to create a huge stain in horror.

Everyone stared as Puck threw the bowl under a table on the other side of the room, and tried to back away under the gaze of Henry Grimm the Red-Faced.

"Ah-hem." Veronica cleared her throat with a murderous glace at her soon-to-explode husband.

"We are going to annouce something." Veronica began.

"Henry and I are going on a romantic vacation, and Granny Relda and want to see the world, while they have it-" Veronica said, choking on the words.

" And Uncle Jake volenteered to stat home and take care of you kids." She finished.

All was silent.

Sabrina groaned, and Daphne began to chirp excitedly, and Red looked at the ceiling and shrunk into the corner, whether in dread or something else, nobody could tell. Pinochio shook his head and sighed. Puck stood there with hsi mouth open as Uncle Jake winked at him.

The silence was broken when Basil began to run around and yelled "Yay! Yay!" over and over and over.

At this point, Red backed out the door. Pinochoi inched out behind her with his volume.

Puck flew up the stairs. Daphne smiled and shaking her head, turned on the TV again.

Sabrina stomped up the stairs and a loud door slam could be heard. Henry stalked off to His and Veronica's room.

Granny Relda and sat down on the couch, and Uncle Jake sat down between them. Veronica grabbed Basil's hand and led the boy outside.

"Listen to me Basil," Veronica began, "If anyone attacks you, if anything happens, and you think you're in danger, punch as hard as you can where ever you can." She instucted.

Basil stared at her blankly.

"Punch, like this." she said, and punched the wall lightly.

"Practice on my hand now!" She told him.

A few minutes later, Basil was able to pack a worthwhile punch for a four year old. Patting her son on the back, she hoped he would be okay on the ten days of their vacation.

* * *

**Thanks, review. :)**


	2. Daphne's Birthday

**Hey y'all! This is the second part of The Challenge by The Irish Lass. I'll respond to reviews then get to everything else.**

**lilcarellijohn: Thanks! That is what I'm thinking.**

**Dave the psychotic chipmunk: A long linked story. But not too long just a chapter for every prompt and I'll add an epilogue, just cuz.**

**The Irish Lass: Your Welcome! And no, not Daphne. I did that on purpose. :3**

**lovu: What?**

**Laura B.: Yeah, thanks. It was typed on a phone. :(**

**Anyway, read on and PLEASE review. :)**

* * *

_Daphne's birthday, anytime, anywhere._

"SABRINA! SABRINA!" Daphne yelled as she pounded up the hall from her room to Sabrina's.

Sabrina just groaned in bed, not even flinching as her sister pounded on her door.

"Sabrina!" Daphne yelled. At last, her door was thrown open.

"What-how- it was locked!" Sabrina sputtered, bolting up and brushing imaginary dust off of her dark blue sweatshirt and navy short shorts.

Daphne smirked and threw a bobby pin over her shoulder into the hall. "Granny Relda taught me a few tricks."

"Ughh.." Sabrina groaned. Curse bobby pins.

"So….." Daphne said, leaning towards her sister.

It was then Sabrina realized Daphne was wearing a laughably ridiculous outfit.

Her hair was wound up into a beehive and scarves and fake jewels jutted out of it. Heavy fake sapphires and jades covered her chest. A hot pink tank top screamed from behind the jewels. A neon green skirt covered Daphne's thighs. Purple stocking covered her legs. Black heels made Daphne nearly as tall as Sabrina. Dozens of bracelets and rings covered her hands, making it hard to find skin. And Sabrina didn't even want to start describing her makeup.

"What the heck?!" Sabrina gasped.

"So….. What's today?" Daphne pressed.

" I dunno!" Sabrina gaped, staring.

"It's my birthday!"

"What? You idiot. Your birthday is in December!" Sabrina said.

"I can't believe you forgot!" Daphne pouted, "It's my half birthday!" Cheering up almost instantly, she hopped onto Sabrina's bed and Sabrina scooted away.

"And it's Gypsy Day! I birthday's on a holiday!" She squealed, giving lame jazz hands as Sabrina laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Sabrina got up from bed, and shooing Daphne off, folded the blankets and set the pillows. "Well," Sabrina began without answering the ten year olds question, "Are we going to celebrate?"

The fourteen year old opened her closet and began to slip the hangers this way and that, looking for something to wear.

"Of course!" Daphne giggled, "Too bad Mom and Dad aren't here."

"It's okay Daph. I'm here, Basil's here. Uncle Jake is here. Red's here. Pinocchio is here." Clearing her throat with distaste, she finished, "And unfortunately, Puck is also here."

Daphne laughed. "Yup, you're right. Gotta go put up gypsy decorations! Remember to fetch your outfit from my room!" Daphne called and rushed out the door.

"Oh no." Sabrina moaned.

Sabrina groaned as she stared at the monstrous outfit. It was red leggings with a poofy purple tutu much like Daphne's with a yellow shirt with pink flowers all over it. A piece of paper with a how-to-attach- hair-extensions step by step procedure was paired with a bag of the hair pieces. Red framed glasses with yellow glass sat on top.

"How is this gypsy?!" She asked no one in particular and Daphne hopped in. "See I'm right on time. Go put that on, I'll help you with the hair and makeup. Everybody else didn't wanna do it. So I told them they didn't need to and came to you, but I'll blackmail them into doing after I finish you." She said in an offhanded manner and shoved Sabrina into the bathroom.

Sabrina finished dressing and she walked into the bedroom, and in ten seconds flat, hair extensions trailed behind her and her face had stripes of the rainbow colors across it. "Daphne," She sighed, "I'll do the makeup." Wiping her streaked face clean, she did modest makeup. But it didn't help even a bit, for the red and yellow glasses obscured and ruined it all.

Sighing, she sat down on the bed while Daphne inspected her. "Perfect!" She chimed. "See you soon!" She said, and before she could protest, and door, slammed in Sabrina's face and she heard a click.

"No!" Sabrina yelled, but it was too late. Sabrina tugged on the door, she tried slamming through it. Then she finally looked for bobby pins.

Grabbing a particularly long one, she set to work on the door. "How….. Does…. She…. Do…. This?" Sabrina grunted, and then the door fell open and Sabrina, surprised, fell right through it.

"I did it!" She rejoiced and she noticed to was not her at all, but Daphne who had opened the door.

"Oh." She blanked, and Daphne helped her up.

"I's time to party!" Daphne squealed, and she pulled Sabrina to the living room. It looked like a circus. Pinocchio was wearing a black tee and a pair of neon yellow overalls with a straw hat and pink shoes. Uncle Jake was wearing baggy Green pants and a red and yellow camouflage ski jacket with a blue baseball cap and a pink scarf. he was sweating immensely and between pants, he greeted Sabrina rather remorsefully. Red was wearing a white dress that with her thin figure, pale skin, and dark hair, made her look like a ghost. Flower hairclips bunched up her hair in different places and hoops hung from her ears. Puck, however, was a total sight for sore eyes, Sabrina thought, nearly laughing her face off. Daphne had forced Puck to wear a wig, and his hair was really long now, down to his waist in hippie style. It was all aqua at the top, turning to red, and the tips were dark brown, and it was all braided. His entire face was nearly covered with big red sunglasses with ducks all over them. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just a small unbuttoned vest and dark brown pants. Black boots were o his feet. And finally, a black bandana rounded his head. He was in what looked like a magical…. Cage. Probably to keep him from running away, Sabrina thought. As far as The half birthday and holiday went, nobody looked anything like those enchanting gypsies. But oh well, Sabrina thought, we might have ended up worse.

Daphne brought out the cake with Red, a lopsided thing that looked like….. Anything but a cake. They sang while grumbling, even Red. Pinocchio nearly snuck out at one point, but Daphne tossed him in with Puck as they continued with festivities. Sabrina prayed to herself that Daphne would grow out of Half-birthdays by the next year.

* * *

**Yeah, it's short, but thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW, I BEG YOU!**


	3. Movie Night

**Hello! Here's a long chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Movie Night at the Grimm's House.

Sabrina was in a closet. Yes, a closet. Was she looking for clothes? No. Did someone kidnap her? No. Was someone chasing her? Kind of. But the proper question to ask would be, "Are your adopted sister and your real sister trying to chase you, pin you down, and give you a super makeover?" And the answer would be yes. Daphne and Red had just watched a whole season of Makeover Miracles and couldn't wait to try some stuff on Sabrina. As you can see, she didn't stand for it… she just kind of….. Ran. And hid. In a closet.

"Oh, SABRINA!" Daphne yelled. "Sabrina?"

"Oh god.." Sabrina ducked into an old crib, curling up with her arms behind her neck, groaning when I particularly pointy broken rod of the crib jabbed her in the stomach.

"She's in there!" Red yelled, and she heard two pairs of pounding feet stampede towards her door.

"No no no no no!" Sabrina groaned under her breath and she curled up into a ball with her hands over the back of her neck. She yanked up the baby blanket to cover her when she had an idea. Slealthily lifting up the mattress of the bed, she noticed that you couldn't see under the lifted mattress when you looked from the outside. Grinning in hope, Sabrina crawled under, holding up the weight of the baby mattress the best she could, hoping nobody could find her.

She heard Red and Daphne scouring the room. They looked in and under and over and next to a behind and in front of things. The couldn't find Sabrina.

She heard incoherent whispers, which she strained to hear, but she didn't dare move. The she heard footsteps, walking away. She was ready to bolt away, when she realized she'd heard One pair of feet. Steeling herself once more, she was relived she hadn't gotten out thinking they'd both left. Breathing shallowly, she hoped the person in the room would leave. The bed was crushing her. She saw a space in the bottom wall of the crib and peeked out. Red was standing near the door, scouring the room like a detective. But where did Daphne go? Sabrina looked around through the hole. She had to be somewhere, didn't she? Gulping she ran a list of things Daphne could be doing in her mind.

Before she could even think about the dark possibilities, she heard footsteps coming down the hall once more, in the direction of the closet. Not one pair. TWO. Who could it be? Couldn't Uncle Jake hurry and come home? Then she'd be relieved from this torture. With Daphne and Red here, Pinocchio and Uncle Jake out to get groceries who could it- oh. Oh no no. Oh NO. It couldn't be- or could it be? Puck?

Sabrina gasped, and slapped her hand over her mouth. Sure enough, Puck appeared along with Daphne.

"Okay, so find Sabrina!" Daphne smiled and jumped up and down.

"I'm not a robot. And what do I get in return?"

"She's going to get tortured. It's a makeover!" Red squealed, winking.

"Oh then, free services." Puck said with an evil smile. Sabrina watched curiously as he transformed into a bloodhound, sniffing the floor.

Sabrina held her breath as Puck the bloodhound scooted towards the crib. He transformed back.

"Here." He said, pointing to the crib, and he peaked over its edge, and finding the hold on the mattress, flipped it up. Sabrina was curled up underneath, and Puck grabbed her arm, and sprouting his wings, he tossed a flailing Sabrina on her knees in front of the two excited girls.

"Looks like she's a baby." Puck smirked, and flew off. "Tell me when the makeover is done!" He yelled behind him, and Sabrina growled.

Sabrina felt like a ball. A ball with sparkles. A pink ball with sparkles. Her hair was curled up in an elaborate do, in a curly ponytail on the top of her had. Her eyes were bright green now, with color contacts. Her eyelashes were long and black. He eyes were shadowed by bright pink extending to her eyebrows. Her lips were a horrifying pink with hideous pink blush creeping over her cheeks. She was wearing a bright pink gown that was sparkly. Her feet had been squished into fake pink glass slippers. A feathery gold boa stretched out on her shoulders and a too small silver crown (with the Disney version of Cinderella on it) was dangling from her hair. Groaning, she turned to the two girls.

"Can I take this off now?" She asked.

"Take off what?" Uncle Jake asked, appearing in the doorway, and he gaped at the little girl's creation. "How.. Ow about we let Sabrina…uh.. Dress up in her pajamas, and you two as well, and we can have a movie night? We brought home pizza, and quite a few movies. It's only 6:00, we could finish watching quite a bit, you know." Uncle Jake coughed uncomfortably and he led the two girls off and away from their sister.

Happy, finally, Sabrina sighed and washed off, changing into practical clothing. She put on yellow T-shirt with a girl from some animated movie, she couldn't quite remember, on it. She was wearing an awesome skirt with skulls on it, and her braid drooped lazily over her shoulder, and one of her hands held a huge axe. (Guess who that is?) She slipped on green shorts and she put a sports headband in her hair, and smoothing it out, she was relieved that she looked normal.

Then, she ran down the stairs. The rest of the family was already sitting there. "Hello, Sabrina! We're choosing a movie!" Jake sighed.

"Oh, okay." Sabrina said, finding a seat next to Puck on the couch, who dramatically scooted away.

"Here's what we got!" Red said, picking up the movies and handing them around as she spoke. "We're going to watch all of them before 6:00 in the morning, but we don't know the order. We have 'How to Train Your Dragon', 'The Fault in Our Stars', 'Maleficent', 'Ice Age', 'Frozen', and 'Tangled'. Red said. "Six movies, and we'll finish before six in the morning, but we'll have a hangover!" Red declared.

Everyone started to vote for the DVDs they wanted to watch first. They established the order; 'How to Train Your Dragon', 'Frozen', 'Tangled', 'Maleficent', 'Ice Age', 'The Fault in Our Stars'.

And they sat down to watch.

First Came 'How to Train Your Dragon', and Sabrina realized the girl on her shirt was Astrid.

"I love Astrid!" She said as she observed the girl's harsh attitude.

"Well she's gonna be screaming and runnin' like a pig when she sees Hiccup riding a dragon! Hiccup is who I want to be!" Puck said.

"How do you know?" Sabrina asked.

"Because it's on the DVD cover."

Sabrina snatched it from him. "No it isn't!"

"Same thing." Puck said snatching it back.

"Astrid is way better. I call Astrid! She's my character!" Sabrina claimed.

"I call Hiccup, cuz he's awesome!" Puck said lazily.

They turned to Red and Daphne, who pretended to be engrossed in the movie, but have seen before, shared secret smiles.

"This is for scaring me!" Astrid said near the end of the movie.

"Is it always going to be like this- I" Hiccup blubbered.

Astrid kissed him, and Hiccup stepped back in a daze.

"Well, I could get used to it."

Sabrina gasped. "Traitor!" She said and scowled as her shirt, and scooted far away from Puck, who was a similair shade of red.

They moved on to Frozen.

Sabrina and Puck stayed silent the entire time, this time. Daphne and Red sang along to every darn song. Uncle Jake fell asleep and Elvis just barked along with the girls.

"The window is open, so's that door!

I didn't know they did that anymore!

Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates!"

"For years I've roamed these empty halls,

Why have a ballroom with no balls, finally they're opening up the gates!"

"They'll be actual real life people, it'll be totally strange!

Why am I so ready for this change?

Because for the first time in forever, they'll be music,

They'll be light!

For the first time in forever,

I'll be dancing through the night!

I don't know if I'm elated, or gassy!

But I'm somewhere in that zone….!

Because for the first time in forever…. I won't be alone."

"I can't wait to meet everyone!- What if I meet The One?"

"Imagine me gown and all, fetching draped against the wall,

A picture of sophisticated… Grace!"

"I suddenly see him standing there, I beautiful stranger, tall and fair!

I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!

But we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre,

Nothing like the life I've led so far…..!

For the first time in forever, they'll be magic, there'll be fun!

For the first time in forever, I could get noticed by someone!

I know it's totally crazy, to dream I'd find romance….. But for the first time in forever..!

I've got a chance."

Daphne sang, loud and clear, with Anna.

"Don't let them in….

Don't let them see….

Be the good girl, you always had to be.

Conceal.

Don't feel.

Put on a shawl!

Make one wrong move and everyone will know.

But it's only for today!"

Red sang slowly with Elsa.

"But it's only for today!"

"It's agony to wait!"

"It's aaony to wait!"

"Tell the guards to open up- the gates!"

"The gates!"

"For the first time in forever!"

"Don't let them in, don't let them see!"

"I'll be getting what I'm dreaming of!"

"Be the good girl you always have to be!"

"A chance to change my lonely world,"

"Conceal!"

"A chance to find true love!"

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!"

"I know it ends tomorrow, so it has to be today!

For the first time in forever, nothing's in my waaaaaaaaaayyyyy!"

The two girls finished with a bow, and Pinocchio, Uncle Jake, Puck, Sabrina, and Elvis looked at them, especially Red, in awe.

And the movie continued, quite similarly. Puck was awed and Hans' diabolical plans, and he said if he could, he could have thrown a party for the awesome villain.

The continued on with Tangled. With Red and Daphne reciting ever line and song. Especially "I have a Dream".

[Hook Hand Thug:]

I'm malicious, mean and scary

My sneer could curdle dairy

And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest

But despite my evil look

And my temper, and my hook

I've always yearned to be a concert pianist

Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart?

Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam?

Yep, I'd rather be called deadly

For my killer show-tune medley

Thank you!

'Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream

[Thug Chorus:]

He's got a dream!

He's got a dream!

[Hook Hand Thug:]

See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!

Though I do like breaking femurs

You can count me with the dreamers

Like everybody else

I've got a dream!

[Big Nose Thug:]

I've got scars and lumps and bruises

Plus something here that oozes

And let's not even mention my complexion

But despite my extra toes

And my goiter, and my nose

I really want to make a love connection

Can't you see me with a special little lady

Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?

Though I'm one disgusting blighter

I'm a lover, not a fighter -

'Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream

I've got a dream!

[Thug Chorus:]

He's got a dream!

[Big Nose Thug:]

I've got a dream!

[Thug Chorus:]

He's got a dream!

[Big Nose Thug:]

And I know one day romance will reign supreme!

Though my face leaves people screaming

There's a child behind it, dreaming -

Like everybody else

I've got a dream

[Thug Chorus:]

Tor would like to quit and be a florist

Gunther does interior design

Ulf is into mime

Attila's cupcakes are sublime

Bruiser knits

Killer sews

Fang does little puppet shows

[Hook Hand Thug:]

And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!

[Flynn:]

I have dreams, like you - no, really!

Just much less touchy-feely

They mainly happen somewhere

warm and sunny

On an island that I own

Tanned and rested and alone

Surrounded by enormous piles of money

[Rapunzel:]

I've got a dream!

[Thug Chorus:]

She's got a dream!

[Rapunzel:]

I've got a dream!

[Thug Chorus:]

She's got a dream!

[Rapunzel:]

I just want to see the floating

lanterns gleam!

[Thug Chorus:]

Yeahh!

[Rapunzel:]

And with every passing hour

I'm so glad I left my tower -

Like all you lovely folks

I've got a dream!

[Thug Chorus:]

She's got a dream!

He's got a dream!

They've got a dream!

We've got a dream!

So our diff 'rences ain't

really that extreme!

We're one big team...!

Call us brutal -

Sick -

[Hook Hand Thug:]

Sadistic -

[Big Nose Thug:]

And grotesquely optimistic

[Thug Chorus:]

'Cause way down deep inside

We've got a dream!

[Hook Hand Thug:]

I've got a dream!

[Big Nose Thug:]

I've got a dream!

[Thug Chorus:]

I've got a dream!

I've got a dream!

I've got a dream!

[Rapunzel:]

I've got a dream!

[All:]

Yes way down deep

inside, I've got a dream!

Yeahh!

Daphne and Red had been jumping all over the room, while Puck mumbled under his breath, wishing he lived in an awesome place like that. By the time 'At Last I See the Light,' rolled around, Puck hated Disney and loved villains more than anything.

[Mandy Moore]

All those days watching from the windows

All those years outside looking in

All that time never even knowing

Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here blinking in the starlight

Now I'm here suddenly I see

Standing here it's all so clear

I'm where I'm meant to be

[Mandy Moore]

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different

Now that I see you

[Zachary Levi]

All those days chasing down a daydream

All those years living in a blur

All that time never truly seeing

Things, the way they were

Now she's here shining in the starlight

Now she's here suddenly I know

If she's here it's crystal clear

I'm where I'm meant to go

[Both]

And at last I see the light

[Zachary Levi]

And it's like the fog has lifted

[Both]

And at last I see the light

[Mandy Moore]

And it's like the sky is new

[Both]

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything is different

Now that I see you

Now that I see you ….

Uncle Jake tried to hide his sniffling, but it didn't seem to work. Red went to comfort him as they watched Mother Gothel stab Eugene.

"Oh yeah, that's a good villain! Not as good as others, but in training!" Puck smirked, yelling.

The others rolled their eyes and ended up crying along with Rapunzel. Even Elvis cried.

Maleficent?

Well, they tried to watch the movie, but Elvis freaked out, and Puck kept on throwing sarcastic comments on how evil people were born evil and they weren't supposed to have a backstory. After trying endlessly to watch in peace, they ended up moving on to Ice Age. Which turned out to be pretty boring.

There were no songs, no action, just… jokes. They were pretty funny, of course, but they didn't have a clue where the movie was going. So finally, they moved on The Fault in Our Stars.

It was so sad, even Puck had to cry, he just hid his tears. Uncle Jake just sobbed, and everybody knew why, they just tried to comfort him. As the movie ended, tissues, pizza, and tears were everywhere, and Sabrina, Daphne, Red, and Elvis were asleep. By the time the titles had finished, both Uncle Jake and Puck had dozed off as well. A successful movie night, I call it.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, but my Italicize button isn't working. :( Please bear with me! I tried to fix it, but It just won't listen...I'll figure something out. :)**


	4. Baba Yaga and Soap Operas

**Hello everyone! I am officially freaking out about this contest because there is only a month and a half left and I have six prompts to go, not counting this one. So, I'm thinking of updating every week? Or update every week until I get to nine and write the 10th chapter but wait until September to post it. Anyway, I will be getting busy.**

* * *

Baba Yaga Introduces someone to soap operas.

Uncle Jake stood in the center of the living room. He'd issued a family meeting. Kind of. Most of the family meeting. Around him said Puck, Sabrina, Daphne, Red, Pinocchio, and not to forget Elvis, in that order.

"Listen you guys," Uncle Jake said. His voice lowered a bit. "Today is Briar's Birthday. I'd like to spend it alone, if you don't mind." He said. "I know you can't handle yourselves and you'd set the house on fire, but please, could I go out on my own?" Jake pleaded the children.

"Of course Uncle Jake. Go ahead, we don't mind." Daphne said, hugging her heartbroken uncle.

"Yeah!" Red said, joining the hug.

Sabrina rolled her eyes but nodded. Puck drooled onto the couch, having fallen asleep. Waking up, he gasped, and pretending to choke, he began to trip and run. Knocking over Pinocchio, He made his way to the door. "I'm… allergic….to…..mushiness!" He gasped.

"Shut up Puck." Daphne dished out. "How would you feel if Sabrina died?"

"Hey!" The girl scowled.

"How do you know I like her?" Puck blanked, then coughed. "I mean, I don't like her! At all! Not at all! I hate Sabrina! I mean Grimm! Stupid Puberty Virus! I think I'm dying!" Puck pretended to start choking.

Pinocchio grumbling, pulled himself up and dramatically dusted himself off. "I, for one," Pinocchio said, "Am going to read quietly in my room." He said.

"Not so fast!" Uncle Jake grabbed him. "You're all staying in one place!" The formerly wooden boy growled and sulked, plopping in the couch.

"Okay, you guys! Bye!" Uncle Jake said, grabbing a box of tissues and tucking in into his hoodie, slamming the door.

"So…." Sabrina said.

"What should we do?" Puck finished.

"Aww…" Daphne said.

"They finish each other's sentences!" Red chimed, with a high five to her best friend.

Puck and Sabrina both fumed as the girls giggled.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Everyone turned to see Pinocchio patting Elvis and speaking.

"Why not?" Daphne asked, and Red agreed.

"No!" Sabrina gasped.

"What's Truth or Dare?" Puck said lazily.

"Where one person picks the 'it' and asks them, Truth or Dare? And if they say Truth, you ask them a question and they have to answer it. If they say Dare, they have to do what you say." Daphne explained.

"Forever?" Puck said, jumping up.

"No. You'll see when we start." Daphne said.

"Okay, so what do you do if someone refuses to do the dare or tell the truth?"

"They….. Have to go to Baba Yaga's house and ask her for sugar." Red giggled.

"That's hilarious! And that's perfect!" Daphne laughed, kicking her legs. Red sat down in the middle of the room, and Daphne dragged Sabrina and Puck down. Pinocchio sat down next to Red and Elvis laid on the couch.

"Okay, who's first?" Red asked.

"Ooh, ooh! I wanna choose first!" Daphne giggled. "Okay…..Pinocchio, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever been in love? If you have, then with who and what's the story?" Daphne asked.

"Psh, that's a horrible one Daph, how could he love anyone?" Sabrina muttered.

"Actually, I was, once." Pinocchio suddenly looked sorrowful. "Her name.. Her name, was London. I met her on the street. I crashed into her, and she dropped everything she was holding. And….. She forced me to pay. So I did. I went to the shop with her and helped her take everything to her home. I forgot my bag there and I came back the next day. And the next. And I loved her. I was going to tell her, tell her everything. Everafters, how I loved her, but she died, from a deadly disease, and I never saw her funeral, for I didn't know until afterwards." Pinocchio whispered, his voice breaking into a sob.

"Oh, Pinocchio." Sabrina said, softening to him for the first time. He stayed silent.

"It's your turn." Daphne said not-very-helpfully.

"I know." Pinocchio sighed. "Red, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What, no dares?"

"No, Now come on."

"Um… what's your favorite color?" Everyone groaned.

"Yellow." Everyone stared.

"Yellow?" Daphne said.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Your name is Red and you've never worn another color other than red!" Sabrina interjected.

"Yeah, I only do it to match my name." Red said, rolling her eyes. "People these days!"

"Um, okay." Puck said, surprising silent for the past ten minutes. "It's your turn Red."

"Yes, yes. Um… Puck! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Puck said with a devilish grin.

"I dare you to…kiss Sabrina!" Red exclaimed devilishly.

"What?!" Both teens yelped at the same time.

"Do it. Or get turned into a frog. And never get out of your rooms again. Because you can't be trusted." Daphne said.

"No!" Puck said.

"Yeah! What he said!" Sabrina growled.

"Oh really? You guys are such chickens!" Red giggled.

As Red stalled with the two, Daphne disappeared behind them and reached for their necks. Grabbing them, she smashed their faces together, resulting in a forced kiss.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Sabrina screamed like a banshee, wiping her lips, punching Puck in the gut.

"I told you LAST time this happened you'd need a dentist!" Sabrina growled.

Puck doubled over, groaning.

"What last time?" Pinocchio asked, silent all this time.

The two blushed and everyone else stared.

"I knew it!" Daphne giggled.

"Okay, okay, Puck, choose someone to dare.." Sabrina grumbled.

"You have to choose Sabrina." Red said, "Otherwise it wouldn't be fair."

Puck sighed. "Truth or Dare S- Grimm?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing a your favorite song to us." Puck said with a defiant grin.

"No!"

"Or be a frog." Daphne reminded.

"Okay, Okay." Sabrina sighed. And she began to sing.

"Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules

Of someone else's game

Too late for second guessing

Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes and leap!

It's time to try defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity

And you won't bring me down

I'm through accepting limits

'Cause someone says they're so

Some things I cannot change

But till I try I'll never know!

Too long I've been afraid of

Losing love I guess I've lost

Well, if that's love

It comes at much too high a cost...

I'd sooner buy defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

And you won't bring me down

I'd sooner buy defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

And you won't bring me down

Bring me down

Ohhhhhh, ohhhhhh oh oh."

Sabrina finished. Everyone stared. "What?"

"You're a good singer, that's what." Everyone turned to see who'd spoken. Puck. He blushed. "Sabrina, ask Marshmallow." Puck blushed again, and Sabrina, also blushing, turned to Daphne.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Daphne, I dare you to not use any magic until the night Mom and Dad come home." Sabrina said evilly. The entire room gasped.

"Nooooooooo!" Daphne said dramatically. "Come on Elvis." She got up, tugging the dog's collar. "#GoToBabaYaga'sHouseToAskForSugar."

And with that, she bounded down the steps with the dog in tow.

Everyone stood outside the old house, shivering. "Okay, go on." Red said, squeezing her friend's hand.

Daphne walked inside, slowly, scared. This was better than losing her magic. She stood, frozen after closing the door for a few minutes. There was nobody there. But she was scared, so she sat still. Wishing Elvis or Red or Sabrina or Puck, or even Pinocchio was with her. But they weren't.

And then, Baba Yaga popped out of literally nowhere. Daphne screamed, and ran to the other side of the house, hopping out a window and cuddling into the bushes.

The others were standing outside the house when they heard Daphne scream. "Marshmallow's hurt!" Puck yelled, running into the house, and the door shut behind him. Sabrina banged on it outside, trying to make it open, unsuccessfully. Puck stood there. There was no one in the house. And suddenly, the crone popped out, out of literally nowhere. Puck, however, didn't scream. He stared. "Is that your idea of a prank?" He asked.

"Aw.." The old witch cooed, "I wanted to scared you!"

"Where's Daphne?" Puck asked.

"Outside the house with her sister." She replied, smiling hideously.

Puck pulled open the door. Or rather, he tried. It wouldn't open.

"You can go, if you watch a season of Days of Fame with me!" Baba Yaga said, trying to look inviting, clicking on the TV.

Two hours later, Puck strolled out of the house to his nearly frozen companions, all while talking to the crone.

"She's better off without him! I agree! Yeah, How about I stop by next week?" Puck chattered, walking out the door. And it was then that the angry kids pounced on him.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Please review and vote for me in the contest!**


	5. Puck Discovers Computers

**Hi guys, I am SO SORRY I took so long. I had this ready last week, but I kept on forgetting to post it. I don't really like this, It's not my best writing, but I did my best.**

* * *

Puck Discovers the Wonderful World of Computers

The next day, Puck was groaning as he lay on the couch, watching another season of his new favorite TV show as he held an ice pack to his eye with his bandaged hand leaning on his gauzed knee. The others had beat him up quite badly the day before. The entire family was under house arrest. There was a barrier around the house so that nobody could leave it. Not Ever Afters nor humans. Even if he tried to fly. He seriously couldn't even stick his hand out his window. Jake wasn't taking any chances. He'd seperated the kids completely, putting them all into different rooms so that they couldn't cause trouble.

Sabrina was reading angrily in her room, slamming the book shut every few chapters and stomping around so much that Puck was sure the roof would cave in. She muttered occasionally about "Being in more difficult situations before," and how "It wasn't HER fault," and how "I hate Puck," and "This is all his fault, and more often, "I feel like a criminal!" She stomped around until the bottoms of her feet were sore. God, she thought, Maybe I shouldn't stomp that hard..

Meanwhile, Daphne was stuck in her and Red's room with Elvis. While She was supposed to be alone, Elvis wouldn't let anyone take him away from Daphne. Probably because of the incident yesterday. He paced across the front of the room like a guard dog, ears constantly perked up and he growled at every skitter and snap he heard. Daphne, meanwhile, was unsuccessfully trying to work on the newest edition of Daphne's dictionary, to give everyone for Christmas. But with Elvis constantly tugging on her pants and nudging the desk to make her look at a bug that'd he'd squished or something, she decided she wasn't getting anywhere. But she had to try.

Red, well she was alone in the Grimm library. They had stuffed all the books and journals and fairytale whatevers into the room, which was donned the name, "The Grimm Library,' and Red was happy to be there. Red loved to read, and he was only in this room because Puck made a big deal of being allergic to books, so Jake, exhausted, had moved her into the library and stuffed Puck in the living room instead. She sat, content in an armchair as she read slowly through a journal, giggling at some things and staring at the page when she came across some….things. She was happy though. One of the only kids happy about their location.

Pinocchio was sleeping in his room, only because Jake refused to give him any entertainment, and unlike the others, he wasn't gifted at hiding things, and he wasn't used to being under house arrest. While all the other teens/kids had hidden things under their beds and behind tables especially for house arrest purposes, Pinocchio had nothing. And he laid on his bed, angry at everyone until he drifted off to sleep.

Back to Puck- Puck was lounging on the sofa, drowning himself in chips and soda. The TV cable was off, thanks to Jake, so he had nothing to do. He'd finished the first thing on his list- eat, very successfully. Until there was no food left. Grumbling to himself, Puck hoisted himself up and looked around for something to do. Then he spotted it. Sabrina's laptop- a prized birthday present. He wasn't familiar with computers himself, because he'd just started living in a modern house about a year or two ago, And he'd never had time to actually learn how to use a computer, even if he'd seen Sabrina use it before, and Daphne too.

He picked it up and sat down again, and ended up opening it after a few minutes. After trying to figure out how to turn it on, he clicked something that he'd seen Sabrina use- the internet.

He clicked random things on the screen, until he read something and found out that this 'google' thing would give him what we wanted when he searched things up. So he scrolled down to this thing called a 'webpage', and searched up a term.

"How to use a computer," He typed, and it took him quite a while to sound out the letters and find the correct keys. Finally, he was able to hit enter, and he clicked on the first link that came up. It recommmended different games and stuff. After three hours, Puck could affectively use the computer. With a smile, he went to mangle everything on Sabrina's computer.

* * *

**Will you guys vote for me? Or did this chapter take your loyalties away?**


	6. The Wedding

**I am so sorry for no updating in forever! I am UBER UBER SORRY. But I have to try to update about once every one or two weeks now, or I won't finish the challenge in time, so updates will be coming quicker now. ;)**

* * *

Someone's wedding, any character.

Sabrina woke up to the sound of bells. Bells? Yes, bells. Loud tinkling noises erupted from outside her window. Along with voices. With a curt glance at her alarm clock, Sabrina grumbled to herself. "Who the heck would be up and ringing bells at 4:00 AM?"

She pulled a ratty grey sweatshirt that was mostly threadbare over her, and a not so modest tank top and shorts, pulling it down to cover most of her long legs. Sabrina was silently thankful for the big size had bought her. Vowing to murder whoever was making the racket outside, she ventured to the window, pushing it open wide to see everyone else had the same idea. In fact, Uncle Jake, Red, and Pinocchio were already on the sidewalk, making a fuss. It was then that she saw the window next to hers burst open, and an angry Puck flew out. He dropped straight to the ground, folding in his wings, stomping to her family in dirty once-white-now-blackish-with-dirt socks.

Sabrina couldn't wait up here! So she decided to get out the easiest way and she looked for the gutter near her window and grabbed it with both hands. Praying she wouldn't fall, she was about to climb out her window when she saw the source of the racket.

A big, cream colored parade float was sauntering down the street, preceded by a band holding bells and drums. Baton twirlers did their tricks in the front of the odd line, and She saw none other than William Charming on the float, waving to the angry crowd.

Sabrina gripped the gutter tighter, seething in anger. What did this man think of himself? Sure, he might have been mayor once, and he might now be the husband of the mayor, but what right did he have to go ringing freakin' bells with a band on a parade float at 4:00 AM? Did this man have nothing about him but his wits and his looks? Easing her hold on the gutter as not to smash it entirely, she slid down the rest of the way. As soon as she landed on the rocky brown soil, she cursed silently, reminded that she'd forgotten to put on shoes or socks or anything for that matter, to cover her now bruised feet. Shrugging it off in the way only Sabrina could, she leapt to the sidewalk, joining the rest of her family.

Daphne was inside, of course. No racket could wake that sleeping beauty. Without the brunette in sight though, the normally rowdy group wasn't as merciful of Charming.

"Yo Billy!" Sabrina growled over the racket of the ringing and pounding.

The Prince turned as if jerked by a string, and his deceivingly pleasant smile was mauled by a deep frown.

"Don't call me that!" He insisted.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sabrina yelled back, and Jacob stepped forward.

"Sabrina." Jacob warned, and then turned to the former Mayor. "Charming, what is this?" He asked with narrowed eyes. "Don't you value sleep?"

William rolled his eyes. "I-" a movement behind him made a sudden excited smile cross his face. "Later, later." He told the Grimms, turning suddenly to a surprised Snow standing on the sidewalk.

"Snow! My beautiful Snow! Skin as fine and white as snow, lips as red and full as drops of blood, hair the color of the softest ebony, at your service as always!" He said, jumping off the float dramatically, before bowing in front of the former princess.

"Um, Billy?" Snow said quietly. "That's the cheesiest line I've ever heard and I'm Snow White." She said, causing the crowd to laugh. The prince turned red.

"And Billy, just because we're engaged doesn't mean…I need a parade, I'm quite fine with the ring alone, thank you." She said, causing everyone to mutter amongst themselves.

"About time." Puck snorted, and then looked away when everyone glanced at him in surprise, turning as red as Charming.

"There'll be a wedding!" Quiet Red exclaimed in excitement.

"When?" chirped someone from across the square.

"That's the surprise, my darling Snow!" Billy said with a charming smile. (no pun intended) "I've scheduled the wedding today! Everything is booked and done!" He said proudly.

"What-how-" Snow was at a loss for words.

"I have my ways darling." William said with a smile, then turned around addressing the crowd. "Everyone is invited! Even….the Grimms!" He said, controlling a frown.

"How lovely." Sabrina said, rolling her eyes. "Now, excuse me. Total Drama is on and I wouldn't want to miss the new episode for a Charming wedding."

"Sabrina." Jacob said sternly. "It's as much Snow's wedding as William's. And besides, Billy helped us, didn't he?" Jacob said with a wink, and Red stifled a giggle.

Charming seethed. "Don't call me that." he snapped, as he motioned to his baton twirlers. They suddenly ran to the float, and pulling out stacks of envelopes, they ran around the crowd, distributing them to people.

William Adams Charming and Snow White Lancaster Wed!

17th of July, At the Charming Mansion

Gifts Required (one gift per head)

"He's even demanding at his own wedding! For heaven's sake, 'one gift per head'? That's low, even for you Charming!" Sabrina burst.

"Then don't come." William said with a defiant glare.

"We're coming William. Even if we're doing it to maintain a stable alliance." Jacob sighed, glaring at Sabrina with a 'keep-your-mouth-shut-for-a-few-seconds-will-you?-look' and nodded in alliance to Charming and leading Sabrina, Puck, Pinocchio, and Red inside and closing the door behind them.

"I think Billy did it on purpose, so that half the family wouldn't be there!" Red exclaimed with a huff, flopping on the couch.

"I know you're upset, kids, but at least y'all get to dress up fancy!" Jacob said, with a shrug, pulling out his phone and rapidly calling his family.

"Mom…..? Yeah, we're….fine. Kind of. Yeah….uh huh….Charming's having a wedding! I know, I know….. I'll try. I hope….I'm gonna try, don't you believe in me? Well I guess so…fine…I KNOW MOM, give it to Hank now, will you? ….Henry? Yep, you heard right. Uh huh…..will you make it?... Sure, I'll do that…. I know, I'll tell her. Briar would have been the bridesmaid…..I get it….bye…." Jacob ended the call nd turned (most of) the family.

"Wake Daphne up. We're going shopping."

…..

"What is happening…..?" Daphne groaned,

"We're going to a wedding." Sabrina grumbled, shaking her sister like crazy.

"What?!" Daphne popped up like a spring, and bounding over to her closet like a madwoman, she began searching. "Oh no, oh no, dear lord I don't have anything fancy to wear! Or any jewelry other than that string of fake pearls, and I don't have high heels or any makeup and you won't let me use yours and-"

"You know Daph, when someone tells you that you're going to a surprise wedding in the afternoon, the first thing most people do is ask whose wedding It is, not plan out what they'll wear and freak out about not bringing any dresses in our summer vacation luggage."

"But but..."

"Aren't you going to ask?"

"Ask what?"

Sabrina facepalmed. "You know, never mind. Just see you downstairs." Sabrina turned on her heel and almost closed the door behind her when Daphne called her name.

"Sabrina?"

"What now?"

"Who's wedding is it?"

...

"Woah. For a tasteless prince, Charming has a good sense of wedding style." Daphne remarked with a giggle.

"Well Daphne," Jake smirked, "This WOULD be his fifth time walking down the isle. Or maybe the sixth? Who remembers. It was Snow, then Ella, then Br-Briar, and Rapunzel, and who knows all the secret weddings he's had."

Puck shifted uncomfortably. "Remind me why I let you imprison me in this thing again." He tugged in hi cravat again.

"Because you lost the bet, loser." Sabrina smirked and high fives Pinocchio, something she would regularly never do- but this time it was different- it involved a revenge on Puck for all the pranks.

"So the theme of the wedding is medieval?" Red asked quizically.

" 'Parently."

"Okay then." Red replied to Jacob.

"Ooh! Refreshments! That's great!" Daphne yelled, rushing over to the table.

"Careful don't get grass on your dress!" Red said as she carefully walked around wet patches of grass to follow her best friend.

"Ruin your dress, my foot. I'd do it on purpose." Sabrina scoffed.

"Lets go join 'em Grimm. They look like a lonely duo with no social status." Puck smirked.

"You're starting to sound like Musterdseed stinkbag. Sure you're okay?"

"Glad you're concerned m'lady, but I was a Shakespeare character once too. Do you really think he made ALL of that up?"

"Puck.." Sabrina trailed off. " Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting like this more since... Since you turned sixteen."

"Actually, I turned 4374, not sixteen. I LOOK sixteen now, instead of twelve. " Puck added with a wink.

"You're acting weird. I'm still the same girl I always was." Sabrina said uncertainly.

"No, Sabrina. You're a woman." Puck said, gesturing at her.

Sabrina looked down at her teenage body. She'd filled out a few years ago. The medieval wedding called for a special outfit, which they borrowed from Rapunzel, and she had to say, she didn't look that bad. She was wearing a golden dress, with some ruffles on the skirt and a sleeveless bodice with a sweetheart neckline, and a fake ribbon tie up from the waist up, with a pink rose at the very front of her body where her waist started. Daphne had done her hair, braiding it into a bun and tucking a rose similar to the one on her dress bhund her ear with a lock of hair. A few of her shorter strands of hair had come loose falling into her face.

"Grimm-stop." Puck said, gritting his teeth and holding his head as if he had a headache.

"What..I'm not doing anything!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Stop lying Grimm. I don't know what you're doing to me, but you're doing something and you're trying to change me- just stop- " Puck said, turning and stalking away to the punch bowl without saying another word.

...

Sabrina sighed. The wedding had started a while ago, and they'd finally gotten around the vows.

"I will protect Snow with-" Poor Charming's speech was cut off suddenly when thunder rumbled in the distance. Everyone looked up not a second too late, to see a drizzle overtake then, turning into a thick rain. She heard russling, screaming,and groaning, and an arm drooped around her wet shoulder.

"Huh?" She looked up.

"Grimm... If I pass out, please get me home somehow...willya?" Puck groaned.

Sabrina looked over Puck once, and when he stumbled, she caught his wrists and studied his unfocused eyes. "Puck.." Sabrina said, squinting. "Are you...drunk...?"

"Uh...Yeah..." Puck groaned, slumping forward onto Sabrina's shoulder as she held him up in an awkward almost hug.

"Puck!" She exclaimed, shaking his shoulder so his head bounced back and forth. "YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO DRINK!"

"Watcha Talkin' 'bout?" Puck slurred. "I'm 4...4... 3...whats the rest of the number?" Puck groaned again, clutching his stomach .

"Oh god.." Sabrina said, throwing her head back with a groan.

"Sit down." She commanded the fairy.

"Only if you promise something.." Puck said slowly.

Sabrina debated the odds. "What?"

"A kisssssz..." he slurred, and dropped back onto the seat, in seeming drunk slumber.

"Oh god.." Sabrina groaned. "You're drunk, you wont remember, so I don't have to." She said to herself, and she shrugged and ran off, while Puck pushed himself up.

"Immmm awakkee..."

...

"Uncle Jake?!" Sabrina yelled hitching up her skirts as she darted through the crowd. "Uncle Jake-" Sabrina skidded in her tracks gasping as she nearly ran into her Uncle. "Uncle!" She gasped. "Puck! He's drunk I don't know what to do!" She cried.

At the same time, Uncle Jake cried back at Sabrina, "Sabrina! Have you seen Daphne or Red? Or Pinocchio? I let the girls have candy and they went off on a sugar rush, Pinocchio went after them and I can't find any of them, it's raining, Snow and Charming are nowhere to be found, and everything is a total and utter mess at this darn wedding!"

The two stared at each other panting for a few seconds. "Uncle Jake, Let's go find Snow and Charming! If we dull the chaos that the rain caused and make everyone calm again, then we can successfully spread the word to help find those three kids and eventually make Puck somewhat sober!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Got it! You go that way, I'll go this way!" Jake yelled, and tossing off his dress coat, he ran in the opposite direction.

….

"Snow!" Sabrina yelled, nearly tripping and slipping on wet grass as she ran up to her older friend and role model.

"Sabrina?" She asked, turning around. She looked beautiful as always, with her ebony hair wound up in a formerly tight bun that had come loose and locks had escaped, framing her pale, ivory skin in a sharp contrast. Her perfect, red, full lips were parted in surprise, the skin around her eyes red and puffy with tears. Her gloves and white wedding dress were wet and matted, droplets falling on them heavily with pattering noises as it continued to rain over the wedding.

"Oh my god..Snow..I'm so sorry!" Sabrina cried, flicking droplets off her face before it got wet again. "Let's go fix you up Snow." She took her friend by the shoulder and led her back into the church, taking her to where her bridesmaids had set up Snow's portable vanity. Sitting the princess down, she surveyed her.

"We might need a new dress, which we don't have, you hair can be fixed, and a little makeup can hide those puffy eyes. Here, get dried off." Sabrina instructed, handing her a towel as she searched through the chest next to the table full of old wedding dresses.

"Snow!" Charming yelled, bursting into the room.

"Billy?" Snow squeaked, alarmed by the sudden intrusion.

"Oh, Snow, I'm so sorry! This was supposed to be perfect!" Charming sighed, his eyes sad.

For once, Sabrina pitied the prince. "Charming," She said. "Go out there, calm your guests, and find Puck, Pinocchio, Daphne, and Red, and gather them in one place. Oh, and find Uncle Jake, let him help you. Your bride will be ready, I promise." Sabrina said, ushering the sputtering royalty out the door. "Now, Let's get to work."

….

"Turn." Sabrina instructed, viewing her masterpiece. Snow had been dried off and cleaned off, and during the process, her gloves and shoes had been soaked, cleaned, and washed by handy EverAfters. Meanwhile, Sabrina had found an old white minidress of a bridesmaid's that was about Snow's size. Cutting veils up and parts of ripped dresses, she had put together a tail to the dress, fleshing out in a big poof behind Snow. She'd let her hair out now, Sabrina not have known how to make her hair like that again, and now some pink eye shadow, concealer, and foundation covered the former redness of her eyes. "Beautiful. Look in the mirror." Sabrina turned a mirror towards the princess.

"Oh…Sabrina.." Snow muttered. "Oh Sabrina, it's Beautiful!" She said, hugging her younger friend.

"There's something missing though.." Sabrina said thoughtfully. "Ah!" She exclaimed. "Something in your hair." Slowly, Sabrina pulled out the rose in her hair and fastened it into Snow White's.

"Sabrina, you don't have to do that, you've done so much!" Snow protested.

"Snow, today is your special day. I think you deserve it more than I do." Sabrina took the bride's wrists, and opened the church doors.

The guests were all back in their former spots, pretending like they didn't look horrible, making the most of what they had.

"The rain finally stopped!" Snow exclaimed in relief.

"Mmhmm." Sabrina muttered, guiding her and her train around the mud puddles.

The crowd let out a collective murmur as the bride mounted the stage.

….

"And you may kiss the bride."

Everyone aw'ed as Snow and Charming's lips met in a slow, gentle kiss.

Sabrina smiled despite herself, getting up as everyone else did. A dwarf started some music and the crowd watched the newly married couple dace to waltzes for a few minutes, deep in thought.

Suddenly, Snow stepped back with a mischievous smile.

"We left the 1800th century long ago! Let's crank it up to some new age music!" She exclaimed with a grin. Everyone cheered and the music changed immiediatly.

"Sabrina?" She heard a boy's voice behind her, and she turned to see Puck.

"Puck? Are you all right?" She asked frantically.

"Yep." Puck said with a shrug. "But I won't be for long. In Faerie, we had contests on who could keep from passing out the longest while drinking, and I was the champion. But Jake ruined it, he used some magic again." He groaned.

"You know it's bad for you?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, for humans. It doesn't affect EverAfters so much. But I'll stop if you'd want me to."

"Serious?"

"Serious." Puck said with a smile. A new song started on the floor. "Would you like to dance, m'lady?"

"I'm not sure what's with you today," Sabrina said with a giggle, "But…okay."

"Taylor Swift Radio!" someone yelled, as the music was all Taylor Swift, it seemed.

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm

And I'm a house of cards

You're the kind of reckless

That should send me runnin'

But I kinda know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me

Just close enough to touch

Close enough to hope you couldn't see

What I was thinking of.

Sabrina pulled her arms around Puck's neck and looked down, a bit shy.

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me

You're a bad idea

You touch me once and it's really something,

You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world

But with you I know it's no good

And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would…

Puck smiled coyly, looking Sabrina in the eye, now.

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.

Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.

And lead me up the staircase

Won't you whisper soft and slow?

I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Puck and Sabrina were drifting across the floor slowly now. They just drifted and drifted.

Drop everything now,

Meet me in the pouring rain,

Kiss me on the sidewalk,

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

And the sparks fly...

Oh, baby, smile...

And the sparks fly...

"Tone it down Puck and Sabrina! Or people will think it's your wedding!" Daphne yelled. As the two turned, a camera flash went off. Not even waiting another second, they grabbed eachothers' hands to weave through the crowd and hunt down their little sisters.

….

"Well, that was eventful!" Uncle Jake exclaimed as he turned at a left signal with a sigh.

"You bet it was." Sabrina said, turning to Puck, who was alone in the very backseat. "Wasn't it Pu- Oh god no!" She gasped when she saw an empty bottle and a drunk Puck in the backseat.

"Uncle Jake, I think we need more of that sober stuff." She sighed to her Uncle.

"Sorry 'Brina, we're out. He'll just have a hangover, nothing major, he'll be fine." He reassured, and pulled into the driveway of the house.

"I'll take him." Sabrina sighed as she helped Puck up.

….

"You got it…" Sabrina sighed as she helped Puck across his huge room to his trampoline.

"Mmmhmm…" Puck murmured.

"There you go!" Sabrina said, dropping him with a sigh as last.

"Saabbriina…" Puck moaned.

"Yeah?" Sabrina turned and kneeled so she could look him in the eye.

Instead of responding, Puck reached out and grabbed Sabrina, planting his lips firmly on hers. Sabrina nearly reeled in surprise, and whether it was her sleepy mind or not, she didn't pull away. Because…she'd almost liked it.

Puck let go of her at once, falling back onto the trampoline with a bounce as he appeared too finally pass out, leaving Sabrina to scurry out of the room with a red face, wondering why the kiss didn't taste like alcohol, or bitter at all, instead, sweet.

…

A few seconds after Sabrina left, Puck stirred. His eyes opened and a devilish smile graced his face.

"I should win an Oscar for that. They didn't realize there WAS no alcohol at the party…or that the bottle in the back of the car was a trick bottle…..god they're idiots." Puck grinned. "And they're detectives." Then he brought his fingers to his lips, remembering the kiss, and silently dozed off.

* * *

**One of my longest, but this was my favorite prompt, so yeah. :)**


	7. Sabrina Plays a Prank

**Hey everyone, so sorry it took this long again! I missed all of you! Anyway, I'm late to put this up but I hope you will enjoy it! Please nominate this sotry for the elligoat's best sisters grimm story of 2014 and vote for it in Irish Lass's The Challenge! Thank you!**

* * *

Sabrina curled up her bed, pulling the covers over her head. She buried her head in her sky blue pillow, with her hair in a messy halo around her. She pondered over last night's events, blushing unconsciously thinking of what happened in Puck's room. Its a dream, she thought. I must have eaten something weird, she thought uncertainly. Yeah, that must be it, she decided.

"Sabrina?" a voice rang out from outside her door. Without another second, the door slammed open.

"Daphne!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Sabrina? Why are you still in that dress?" Daphne asked, confused. Her hair was fixed up in a tight ponytail and her eyes looked bigger now, not even mentioning her teenager looking outfit.

"I dunno..i guess I fell asleep like this... What happened to you?" Sabrina asked.

"Red's doing makeovers...you need one, Sabrina."

"Hey!" Sabrina protested, but Daphne shoved a mirror in her hand. Daphne was right. Her mascara was dripping down her cheeks and her blush had rubbed all over face. Her hair was dropping from the once glorious bun in curly ringlets and her lipstick had smeared to side, looking suspiciously like she'd been in a makeout session. The state or her dress was even worse. The golden hem was splattered with mud, and the rest of the dress was all wrinkled, waterlogged, and dirty. The ribbons on the sleeves and bodice were dangling loose and the rose on her bodice was dangling.

"Oh." the small squeak came from her throat in a pitiful whisper as she looked at her horrible condition.

"Yeah," Daphne said with a definitive smirk. "Lets go!"

"I haven't even brushed my teeth!" Sabrina yelled, and then Daphne shoved her into a bathroom in disgust.

...

"And...Done!" Red exclaimed, adjusting Sabrina's necklace. "Here's a mirror! What do you think?" She asked eagerly.

Sabrina looked in the mirror uncertainly. What she saw surprised her. Her hair was sprung into huge eightie's curls, vanishing halfway down her back. Her eyes were framed by big lashes that were now black and curved in a wide arc. Red eye shadow cupped her eyelid. Her lips were bathed in the same red that had overtaken her eyelids. She was wearing a red tank top with a black vest and black scarf. Her long legs were covered by black skinny jeans, and red flats adorned her feet.

"A beautiful makeover for a wonderful sister!" Daphne declared.

"Woah….you guys are good!" Sabrina gasped turning her head in the mirror to look at herself from different angles.

"I know right!" Daphne yelled, high fiving Red. Suddenly, they heard a quick beating of wings. They looked up to see Puck hovering near the ceiling.

"Huh. Grimm is happy. I have to ruin it now!" She declared, and reaching into his pocket with an evil smile. It was like it went in slow motion, Daphne jumping in front of Sabrina while Red screamed, "No!" and Sabrina closed her eyes with her hands in front of her face, Puck throwing slime balloons at Sabrina filled with the grossest concoction you could think of. But Daphne was too late and Puck was too evil, the next think they knew, Sabrina was covered in purple and green slime. With an evil cackle of amusement, Puck flew off to his room, while the girls mourned over their loss.

"Sabrina! I am so sorry! We can do another makeover! It'll all be fine!" Daphne cried, but Sabrina shook her head. Forget all the times he'd been nice to her. Forget his cuteness last night. Forget their dance. And their kiss. All she wanted was revenge.

…

Sabrina crouched on her heels. Daphne and Red were inside the house, with their walkietalkies, on MissionRevenge, stage one- steal Kraven. Daphne was to distract Puck with food and report to Red by walkietalkie, and Red had to sneak into Puck's room and steal Kraven. She'd leave the ransom note leading Puck outside, at which point all three of them would be in the tree ouside the door with a purple and green skinned Sabrina (Yes, it didn't wash out) and they would lower Kraven down with a rope, then leading to Puck coming closer, and when he did, they would ambush him with water balloons full of soapy water. Yes, it was the perfect plan.

Sabrina heard the door open, and Daphne and Red came running out, Red holding the unicorn. They climbed the tree at warp speed. The girls sat in the leaves and wood hideout, waiting for the door to open. A few minutes passed. Then a few more. And more. An hour later, he still hadn't come out. "Sabrina," Red sighed. "I don't think he's coming. And besides, this bug has been biting me for the past hour. I want to go inside now."

"Yeah, me too. The bug part. And the inside part." Daphne complained.

"Girls, we can't just- AH!" Sabrina screamed as a monkey snatched Kraven away from her hands, it's fingers fumbling with the rope.

"It's Puck!" Daphne yelled. "And I bet he was the bug too!"

"You got it!" the monkey said with a croaky voice.

"Gimmee that!" Sabrina yelled, grabbing at the rope around Kraven's plushie neck.

They began to tug of war with the room, and then Daphne, not realizing what would happen, pulled the end of the rope. The knot tightened, and the force sent Puck and Sabrina falling out of the tree, tangled in the knot together, Kraven tied to the end. Daphne screamed, and she and Red used all their strength, trying to pull the upside down teens back in the tree but it was no use. Puck couldn't even fly, for when he opened his wings, they got tangled as well! Daphne and Red finally gave up, tying the rope to a strong branch and descending from the tree.

"Hold on guys, we're getting you help!" the said, galloping inside.

"So…Sabrina…" Puck said awkwardly, painfully trying to free his squished wings.

"I have nothing to say to you." Sabrina replied curtly.

"I'm sorry." Puck said quietly. Sabrina froze. It was the second time she'd heard these words coming from his mouth. The first time, had been a surprise. But was he making it a habit now? She was slightly pleased.

"I don't think you are." Sabrina retorted with a sullen glare.

"Why not? I just wanted to say you didn't need to be made up with a complete makeover to pretty. You already are. But I stink at expressing myself….and that happened." Puck said, blushing.

Did he just call her pretty? Sabrina froze, a small smile gracing her features. And that was all she could think about, even when the rope gave way and Sabrina and Puck fell painfully onto the ground and blackness consumed her thoughts. He thought she was pretty.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review! love you all!**

**Jess**


	8. Relda and Basil Meet

**Okay, now I am finally updating faster! I spoke with The Irish Lass and she told me that I have until the 11th of January to finish my story and then the voting begins! After this chapter, I only have two left, so I'm hoping that if I speed write, I'll finish. Anyway, thanks to you all and PLEASE VOTE FOR ME!**

* * *

Red sat in her the Grimm library alone. Everyone was fighting. The rest of the family had to come back from their vacation early after hearing about the newest shenanigans of the younger Grimms. The grownups were upset with Uncle Jake, Veronica was worried about Basil, Henry hated Puck for the latest prank Sabrina had suffered, Mr. Canis just hated this situation completely, Pinocchio was chastised for being the oldest one in reality and not being able to prevent anything, Daphne and Red were scolded for encouraging Sabrina and Pucks bad behavior, and Granny Relda was just exasperated. So now, Red just wanted to get away.

She huddled into a little corner of the family library and looked through the old journals. There was nothing that interested her more than the journals. She dusted a few off with her fingers, puffs of dirt from decades of neglect clouding the space around her. She coughed, and went back to what she was doing.

Read that, read that, read that.

There was almost nothing on these shelves Red hadn't scoured. She took out a particularly odd volume she hadn't seen before. It was coated in so much dust that the muted red cover looked gray. She turned her head away from it and dusted it off, but it didn't ease her cough attack. After she finished coughing and then sneezing, she turned back to the slightly dusty book. Whatever, she thought, ignoring the rest of the dust, and traced the golden letters etched on the front.

'The Dictory of EverAfters', it read. 'Every EverAfter in Ferryport Lading'. She dusted off the bottom part of the book. 'Logged by Wilhelm Grimm.'

The small girl was almost afraid to look for her name for what horrible details might be included. But something within her compelled her to do it. Before she knew it, she was searching for 'R' in the table of contents. Page 987. She flipped through the pages, covering her nose with her blood red sleeve. It was then a little book, much, much smaller than the one she was holding, fell out of the Dictory.

Interest piqued Red and she dared to look. She cleaned off the light layer of dust on the cover. (Dust, dust, so much dust!) and peered at the front.

'Diary of Relda Menise' it read, and her breath hitched. (I didn't know her maiden name, so I used my step-aunt's maiden name)

Did she dare to look? Was it okay? Nobody would know. And nobody told her things anyway, no matter how much she tried to fit it. It was worth a shot. Shrugging, she opened the diary, to be engulfed in a story of over forty years ago.

…..

Forty Years earlier

…..

I grabbed my tote bag, proudly showing off my newest outfit. From the trendiest fashion line, I was wearing brightly colored high waisted pants with a tucker in long sleeve button up shirt with flower embroidery. I had on chunky combat boots and my hair was cut in a funky almost-bob.

My best friend, Emily, walked up behind me. "Relda!" She cried, latching a hand onto my shoulder.

"Hi Emily!" I greeted back with a grin.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" she asked. I was in Germany, and my friends and I were going to my parents' New Year's party.

"Am I ever! It's my parents' party anyway, silly." I commented, flipping my short locks out of my eyes.

"Let's get dressed together! It starts at eight, remember?"

I took a quick look at my watch. "Gee, you're right! We gotta hurry!" I agreed, and we went off to get dressed.

…..

After our little clothes and makeup session, we were finally ready to get to the party. We arrived a bit late, but it was all fine. It was wearing a long bell sleeve dress that ended at my knees with a huge belt in the middle. My red hair was the highlight of the crowd, just how I liked it. As eccentric as I was, I loved myself, very, very much.

"Let's dance!" Emily offered, and I nodded, but before we could enter the dance floor, a tall, handsome boy stopped me.

"Hello miss. Care to dance with me?" He asked.

I looked at Emily, and she gave a sly nod. "Sure. Why not?" I accepted, taking his hand. I looked back as he led me to the dance floor to be met by a wink and a wave from my best friend.

"So…what's your name?" I asked uncertainly, kind of dancing, kind of not.

"Basil. Yours?"

"Relda."

"So…..why me?" I asked.

"What?" The poor boy looked so confused I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why pick eccentric old me out of all the other, prettier girls here?" I rephrased.

"You stood out. And I think you're beautiful." He replied after a pause.

"Really?" I asked. Never had a boy called me pretty, much less beautiful.

"And…I also liked your style. You aren't mainstream at all, which I love."

"So you crushed on my as soon as you saw me?" I added with a smirk.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Is this a date? Kind of? Because I like you already Basil." I replied, without a hint of uncertainty .

"Really? Then maybe we could be friends." Basil added, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks.

And maybe more, I thought. Maybe more.

…..

Red scoured through the pages reading every bit of her adopted Grandmother's life that she could. At last, she sat back with a sigh. I wish I could be like that, she thought. I wish I could have a perfect little romance. But she didn't know what was to come.

* * *

**Keep in mind this is MY version of their meeting and I do not permit anyone to use this scenario unless you contact me and I give you permission.**


	9. Charming's baby girl

**Hey, I am on deadline, so I am writing faster and probably worse. This is the second to last chapter, but I have almost a week to write the last chapter so I want to make it good, if not that long. Please enclose the name of your favorite chapter in a review for funzies!**

* * *

Sabrina was glad her parents, Granny Relda, and Mr. Canis were back home. Even if their trip had to end a bit early. At least things are cooling up around here, she thought. She hated being in the center of a fight. They were one happy, happy family.

It was at another disgusting lunch that a phone call arrived. Daphne picked up the phone, and after nodding along for a minutes, then a few, 'Uh-huh's' and 'I see's' Daphne's face lit up and she handed the phone to Granny Relda.

In less than a minute, the phone call was over and the news had spread.

Charming and Snow had adopted a child.

"Heck, they got married like a few days ago!" Puck spat.

"Well, after living so long and staying apart, they probably wanted to speed it up, you know?" Uncle Jake said, raising his eyebrows teasingly.

"I guess so." Mr. Canis shrugged.

"Well, so what if they adopted a child?" Red asked.

"They're sending the child over for baby-sitting so that Charming and Snow White can go to the City Council Meeting. She is the mayor, you know." Relda said offhandedly.

"What?!" Henry burst, his temper raging. "We have to take care of that menace's child when we've got so many already? What were you thinking Mom?"

But this reason was completely nonexistent when they saw the angel that arrived at their house.

….

The baby was less than a week old, and it was the most adorable thing anyone had seen. Nobody could dare say no to it. It sucked on it's pale thumb quietly, it's sky blue eyes piercing into the watchers.

But of everyone, the most attached to it was Puck.

Puck cradled the little thing in his arms, not letting anyone near it. How did this happen? Let me explain.

Earlier

….

"Mrs. Grimm?" Charming called, stepping inside the house as everyone glared at him.

"Here, Charming." Relda called, and entered in a flourish, accepting the bundle from Charming's hands.

"We'll be back in an hour, thank you!" Charming said, and without another word, he vanished.

The family bent over the baby and peered at the face. Chorus of 'Aw's' sounded loudly, and Puck, all the way down the hall, came out to see.

"The baby can't be THAT cute." Puck groaned, pushing his way through the family to Relda.

"It-what-aww…." He cooed, picking it up and cradling it as every one stared, jaws scraping the ground. "Who's the adorable little baby?" He said, rocking it back and forth, and everyone took a double take. Daphne silently took her phone out of her pocket and recorded the entire scene with an evil smile.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Lulu." Relda replied with an adoring smile.

When it was time for the child to leave, Snow and Charming both came into the house to pick her up.

"Where's Lulu?" Snow asked.

"Puck has her." Veronica explained, leaving to get the baby when Charming yelled, "That brat has my daughter? You Grimms, I am taking my baby girl right now!"

He stormed after Veronica before Snow could protest.

The reached Puck, and Charming gasped at the sight. Puck's bedroom had been Baby girl-ified, with pink and white gracing every corner, and a huge crib in the center. Puck was holding Lulu, who was drinking from a bottle, big eyes closed. Veroncia walked closer to pick up the baby.

"NO! VERONICA DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Puck bawled, reaching for the baby before Veronica could hand it to Charming, but he was too late. Charming walked out of the house in a stunned state, and Veronica closed the door with a pitying look on her face, before Puck dissolved into forlorn tears.

Daphne sat on the couch later, discussing this situation with Red.

"Well," She said optimistically. "Charming now has the best babysitter you can get-for free!" She said.

"And if he loves a baby he met an hour ago this much, I bet he'll make a great father. Sabrina's children are in good hands." Red added, and the girls dissolved into laughter, ignoring Sabrina's enraged yell of, "I heard that!" from her bedroom.

* * *

**This was short and OOC and that was totally the goal. See you some time before the 11th of January!**


	10. Alison and Emma, the reboot

**Hey everyone! This is my second fave chapter of this so far! If you are a reader, please vote for me on the challenge this is for, the link to which is included here: s/10355648/1/The-Challenge**

**Just wait until the 11th of January, and then go to that link and vote for me!**

**Thanks so much, and this is the last chapter.**

* * *

"Mom, Dad?" Alison yelled loudly, her voice echoing through the house from their attic.

"Yes Ali?" Her mother called back to her teenage daughter.

"Come see this! Both of you!" Emma yelled, jumping up and down with big thumps on the floor.

The eternal twenty five year old trekked up the stairs with a sigh and reached the attic where the sixteen year old and twelve year old were laying on the ground next to a wooden chest full of old things. In Emma's hands was a diary she remembered well.

Puck had just climbed all the way up the stairs with a groan. "What is it ab- Woah, what is that?" Puck asked, suddenly having piqued interest, nodding toward the diary.

"Nothing!" Sabrina said hurriedly. "Now Alison, that's important. Be a good girl and hand it to Mommy." She said, as if she was talking to a two year old.

"Ooh! Grimm, if you say it's important, then I need it! Alison, give it to me! I'll take both of you flying!" Puck offered.

"Emma, convince you sister! I'll buy you that makeup set you wanted!" Sabrina bribed.

"Ice cream!" Puck retorted.

"No chores for a month!"

"Unlimited desert!"

"Anything you want from the mall!"

"Donuts!"

"Is the only thing you can think of food?" Sabrina asked her husband.

Puck shrugged. "Emma's like Daphne and me. Real sucker for goodies."

"Girls," Sabrina said slowly. "You can both have birthday parties if you hand that over RIGHT NOW." she offered.

Emma and Alison pretended to think about it.

"Fine. But we already read it anyway." Emma laughed.

"Yeah." Alison chimed in. "Dad, it was about that time when you and mom were teenagers and she and Aunt Daphne visited Ferry Port Landing in the summer. The time of the wedding and baby Lulu and when you guys had that romantic experience at the wedding and truth or dare and everything!"

"Really?" Puck laughed, raising an eyebrow at Sabrina. "What did she say about what happened at Charming's wedding?"

"How do you remember that? You were so drunk I swear you couldn't tell if the sky was purple or blue!" Sabrina burst.

"Well, here in the book, you wrote that the kiss tasted sweet…and that you liked it.." Emma muttered.

"HA!" Puck laughed. "I knew you liked it!"

"Beside the point," Emma said. "That means that there was no alcohol taste."

Sabrina's eyes blazed. "Wait a second- you weren't drunk?" She laughed sarcastically in vain.

"Maybe not…" the fae confessed to the former detective.

"I should have known." Sabrina retorted, red-faced, as she turned to leave the room.

"But Grimm," Puck protested, catching her hand, and when she tried to snatch it away, he pulled her closer and grabbed her waist. "I only did it because I loved you. And I was too afraid to tell you straight off." He said quietly, his green eyes full of earnest.

The blue pair that met his were hesitant though. "Puck," She began. But by that point, Puck had lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her softly. "I love you. I just wish I'd told you earlier instead of tormenting you."

Sabrina stared for a moment. "If you had, then I would have never loved you back." she replied.

Then she hugged him so hard Puck was afraid he would throw up, but he hugged her back, winking at his daughter, even though everything he'd said was true, and Alison knew it.

"We should have gotten that on tape." Emma sighed.

"It was so sweet, right?" Alison chirped with a romantic smile gracing her face.

"I guess so. But more because I could blackmail dad with it." The younger sister responded with a laugh.

"I heard that!" Puck thundered.

"Catch me then!" Emma replied as she took of down the stairs with her sister, her parents close behind.

* * *

**Short, but sweet, in both ways. PLEASE VOTE, FAVE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW. AND READ MY OTHER STORIES.**

**Also, Please vote for this story or some of my other ones which have been nominated in elligoats 2014 contest!  
**

**Thanks!**

**~Jessamyn**


	11. Q and Q

**Hey guys, I've been getting some questions about this story and I thought I'd do a Q&amp;A chapter.**

**So if you have a question after this, please PM or review and I'll either tell you directly of update this chapter.**

**1\. What is this challenge you speak of, you highness?( yes, I'm going there, lol)**

**It is The Irish Lass's "The Challenge," In which she gives prompts, rules, and deadline, and everyone who is finished enters the contest in which people vote for the best story.**

**2\. How do you win?**

**I have to get the most votes.**

**3\. How do I vote?**

**You go to The Irish Lass's profile (look at some of her stuff, she's a good friend of mine. :3) and click on the fanfic labeled, "The Challenge." On the 11th, she will post the contestants, and you can vote for me by saying anything along the lines of, "I vote for IceQueenandFireQueen/One Wonderful Fortnight". Or something close.**

**4\. What do I get if you win?**

**If I win, I will probably make a sequel to this. HA HAHAHAHAHHA I AM CONTROLLLLLLINNNGGGG YOU!**

**5\. Can Guests vote?**

**Yes, yes you can. Anyone can.**

**Is that it? Okee dokey, PM me with further questions and if you are a guest, you can include your email OR I will update this and put int he summary, Q&amp;A UPDATED! Or whatever part of that will fit, so please look out for it. Please vote before the voting period ends, and thank you!**


End file.
